


Something Different

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/F, Femslash, Kinky, Smut, or totally off, slightly off character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Piper takes manners into her own hands to prove to Nora that she is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> (Most of you knew this was gonna show up here. ;) ) Piper is also most likely off character here as a warning. 
> 
> This was the original prompt: "F!SoSu flirts with someone innocently enough but Piper sees and gets a bit green eyed. It would be great if the other character was Cait and that flirting is just the Survivor's and Cait's natural banter."
> 
> I'm not sure whether to add the tags for all the kinks or not but if requested I'll add them here for future prompts.

_All quiet on the Tempines Bluff._

Piper reflected, as she lazily finished flipping through an old Boston Bugle. A beautiful sunset began to appear in the sky but all she could look at was the spectacle that was unfolding down below where she sat from the second floor of the renovated building. Besides her and another settler, everyone else was downstairs, finishing up their tasks on the small farm. She didn't want to admit it but she dreaded visiting this settlement due to one thing, or more like one person. This was Cait's domain. The hot blooded red head had a way of always being flirtatious with everyone. She wasn't afraid of voicing her thoughts no matter how raunchy.

"Heya." 

_Speak of the devil..._

She could only watch as Cait walked over to Nora and smacked her playfully on her rear, the latter turning red as a tato. 

"W-What's up Cait?" She could hear Nora stutter in surprise.

"How 'bout we go get us a pint of beer later?" 

"As pretty as you are Cait, I have to walk back to another settlement near here to check on them." 

"Really? So soon. Well aren't you 'lil miss popular." Cait teased as she touched Nora's shoulder. Although Piper knew Cait's intentions were harmless she could feel her neck tense up in anger. 

_Damn it._

She leaned against the couch trying to calm herself down. Thoughts of inadequacy ran through her. What if she wasn't good enough for her lover? Nora could have anyone she pleased in the commonwealth with her preserved looks and high charisma. She noticed the coming darkness. It was getting late if they were headed to another settlement. Piper headed down the stairs to look for Nora. She finds them laughing over a story that she was telling the settlers about a particular molerat that decided it was a great idea to carry around a land mine. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her and Nora scrambling up boxes to make sure the creature wouldn't reach them and accidentally explode. 

"Ah Piper! I was just about ready to get you, ready to head out?" Blue chimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's get going."

"Well Piper till next time, don't be a stranger!" The ex-pit fighter smiled with a wink at the shorter woman. 

"Of course." Was all she could say as she hid her urge to glare at the woman.

The walk back contained a tension that drove Piper mad. Nora attempted to break the silence now and then with short jokes and construction plans. Piper could only replied with cut responses and filler to disguise that she was paying attention. She continued to go in circles inside her head. It wasn't until they finally got to the settlement that she realized where she was. 

"We're back at Sanctuary?"

"You must be really focused on a new story Pipes." Her companion said as she lightly laughed.

"I told you we were headed back here as Preston tends to have settlement news." Nora waded through the shallow river reaching the back of the settlement. As much as she hated getting her clothes wet she knew it would be faster to go through this way without alerting everyone of their presence. The sound of idle turrets welcomed them home as they reached their room. 

"After you." She said as she unlocked the door to the cellar. 

They both got into the make shift bunker that an old resident made long ago. Piper could hear the gentle slam of the doors as Blue locked them in. Although it wasn't the most pretty place, this was the only place they knew for certain with the most privacy. Blue had made sure of that.   
She watched as Blue walked over to the bed with her back towards her to stretch and begin to remove bit by bit her armor, skin slowly revealing itself, subconsciously teasing her. 

_I'm going to have to prove to you aren't I?_  
Piper silently inhaled as she stared at the woman. Without time to process she grabs her thighs and pushed her onto the bed.

"Piper what the he-" The comment left incomplete as a mouth covers hers. A low whine escapes the back of her throat. Almost immediately Piper pushes her tongue into the other woman's mouth as she kneed her lover's legs apart for support. A harsh open kiss, Nora could feel her heartbeat increase with each push of her tongue against hers. She felt her shirt being tugged roughly upwards and a warm pressure upon each of her breasts. Leather gloves achingly teasing her as she tried in vain to lift her hands to cup her lover's face. The sudden attentions leaving her head spinning and her nerves shot.

Each corner of her lips turned into a smile as Piper placed her mouth to deepen the kiss, eliciting a groan from Nora. She lowered her hands to graze her stomach, the brahmin hide prickling Nora's skin, deliriously. Grabbing the hem of her shirt and a swift tug upwards, she left Nora in her bra, the latter blushing profusely. Piper could already tell that Nora was already getting worked up. Her breathing becoming erratic as she slipped her hands under her bra once more. Nora glanced into her eyes, a mixture of lust and another emotion she couldn't tell gazed back at her. An involuntary shiver ran through her spine as a finger brushed against her right breast. The gesture not going unnoticed and receiving a smirk from Piper. She proceeded to kiss a trail down her neck, leaving red in its wake. 

"This..is new." Nora breathed as she gave access to her back, allowing Piper to discard her bra to the floor.

"Is it? I haven't really noticed." Piper replied casually as she resumed her trail of rough kisses along her collarbone.

"Besides doll..it isn't like we haven't done this before." A blush found its way to her face as she went back to kiss her lips more harshly than before. Nora's lower lip eventually being held between her teeth and tugged on. She couldn't help but smile at the whole ordeal in desire as Piper still held her breasts under each hand taking in all of her weight. Piper felt the sudden warmth of her lover's hands come to rest at the sides of her stomach, gently kneading her, a small gesture that began to stir heat within her. She finally let go of Nora to give her a chance to catch her breath among other things...  
Piper got up to set her coat and cap aside, her back turned against the woman lying in bed. Nora sighed as she got up to join her, removing her pip boy to set it aside on top of the bedside safe next to her partner's cap. She placed her hands on Piper's hip and embraced her from behind.

"Tell me." 

"Hmm?" Piper replied as she removed her scarf, allowing Nora access to kiss her. She happily complied beginning a trail of light kisses against her neck.

"Why the sudden mood change?" Nora mouthed against her.

"I can't keep anything from you can't I?" She teased, lowering her hands to meet Nora's at her waist.

It took only a couple of moments for Nora to process what was going on. The sudden turn, the clicking of metal against her wrists and the sudden position she was in back on the bed. 

"Piper, I'm not sure whether to be aroused or scared." She responded bashfully, experimentally jingling the hand cuffs against her wrists.

"Just relax." She chuckled as she lifted her shirt off.   
It took a good amount of her will power to not give in and let her go. She wanted to-No needed to drag this on in order to reinforce her message. After all there was no rush and no one else had seen them come to the settlement that night. She blushed as she climbed back over Nora. Her lover trapped in a reverie, eyeing her for the next move. A timid smile crept into Piper as she lifted Nora's restrained arms to be over her head.

"I wouldn't want you to accidentally hurt yourself now" she said huskily, nuzzling her face in the crook of her lover's neck. Hot breath played against Nora's skin as Piper tugged at her earlobe.   
"Piper.." Her breath hitched, her lover carefully nibbling at the end of her ear.   
She lets her go, beginning her trail downward. Teasing Nora's pert nipples and dragging her nails over her stomach. Piper takes a moment to gaze at her work. Eyes shut, face flustered and hair laid back in waves against the white mattress, Nora looked like a model over a blank canvas. She felt lucky to have such a beautiful woman. The thought left as soon as it came as she started thinking back earlier.

_Could Blue really be happy with me?_

"Mmph...Piper." The small moan broke her off the memory as Piper continued moving downward. She unbuckled her lover's belt and tugged her pants down. Nora immediately felt her legs sprayed apart, becoming exposed.

The other woman's eyes were focused in thought deciding where to start. She placed her index finger against the damp cloth that separated her and Nora's core. Her finger tracing her slit achingly slowly. Nora could only whine and shiver as her insides began to coil.

"I'm not sure you are ready yet Blue."  
She hummed as her finger played upwards near Nora's clit.

"Piper please just take it off." She begged.

Chuckling, she complied as she removed the last article of clothing from her. A string of moisture dragged behind, evidence of Nora's arousal. The sight made her completely flushed as Piper had to immediately restrain her body from building itself up. She looked back at Nora for any sign of discomfort, meeting instead with shut eyes and ragged breathing.   
She caught her breath as she reached to the side of the bed where Nora's bag was and searched for something.  
"What are you up to?"

"Be patient doll, I'll promise I'll treat you right"

After a few shuffling of items she found the item she had requested earlier from Nora.   
An iced Nuka Cola compliments of Beer Buddy. 

Gauging her reactions, she rolled the sides of the bottle against the inside of Nora's thighs.

"Jesus, Piper!" Nora almost jumped from the bed but Piper placed her other arm over her stomach, restraining her from getting up.

"That's freaking-cold!" She bit her lip as Piper rolled the side of the Cola against her slit. Smirking as she watched her partner's body shiver.

"Let me get you warm again then."  
Nora's body did a small jump as Piper pressed the Nuka Cola against her entrance. She was just about to scream at her when she felt a familiar warm velvety muscle lap against her. With both of her hands gripping her inner thighs Piper generously kissed her, making sure all the stinging from the bottle was replaced with the moist caressing of her tongue. A jumble of moans left Nora as Piper massaged her legs and traced her entrance. Her tongue easing its way into her, enjoying her lover's taste. Nora yearned to touch her as she brought her arms towards her again. The best she could do was gently tug on her hair as Piper continued to envelop her. Piper could feel Nora was close, muscles beginning to press against her. She pulled out, leaving Nora to whimper, only to push against her bud of nerves, swirling her tongue around it in small circles and ending it with a graze between her teeth.

Pleasure overflowed her as she came, letting go of Piper's hair. Her mind becoming blank as the washes of pleasure caused her body to quiver. Piper admired the view before her, the deep blush of her lover's face, her body coming undone as a clear liquid glistened against the outside of her thighs.  
Wow.  
She shook her head from her stare to grab a pen from the back of her glove. Using a firm grip with the other she held Nora's thighs down as she rode her bliss. Taking advantage of the short distraction, she began to write.

"Hey..hey that tickles!" Nora giggled between harsh breaths of air.

"Can't I get a breather?" She pleaded jokingly, unsure of what was going on amongst her euphoria.

"Of course you can Blue." Piper replied, proud of the proclamation that she wrote down on both of Nora's inner thighs.

"But first I need you to get on your knees."

"Wait what?"  
"Your knees Blue."

A sharp yelp was heard as she grabbed Nora's thighs and flipped her over, head supported over a pillow. Piper unlatched her bra and tossed it among the rest of the discarded clothing, walking over to meet Nora beside the bed.

"Hey." She smiled as she crouched down to be at her eye level.

"Hi there." Nora grumbled, face smudged against the cushion.

"What was the code for the safe again?"

Nora groaned as she attempted to get up and help her, forgetting the handcuffs. It wasn't until she fell on her side that Piper remembered, laughing as she turned the safe.

"You little vixen" Nora blushed as she gazed at her half naked partner working the code. The pre-war phrase not lost, earning a smile from her. Piper grateful she had flipped through a dictionary more than once to research for her articles.

In a swift moment Piper opened the door and brought out a transparent fuchsia double ended strap on. A gift that KL-E-0 of all people had sold to Nora. Piper did her best to conceal her blush as she remembered the first time they had used the toy. Her partner on the other hand gave her a devious grin.

"Hey um.. If you want to just have your way with me, I'd be more than happy to oblige." She stammered as she tried once more to lift herself up.

"Oh really Blue?" Piper replied, a ferocity in her gaze that left Nora tongue tied as her lover slowly unbuckled her belt and teasingly began pulling her pants down. She gave the toy a few well placed sucks to lubricate it as well as to tease the restrained Nora.

Instead she found Nora laughing and smiling like an idiot.

"Piper I think that only works If I had one but either way I'm getting worked up over here."

"I know Blue, I know." She answered back, hiding a blush of embarrassment. Temporarily placing the toy over the pile of discarded clothes, she hooked her fingers around the hem of her underwear. Taking her time, she moved her hands downward until the article of clothing was also added to the pile.   
Piper stood bare in front of her, the gloves the only bit of clothing left. Nora's eyes widened at the exhibition as Piper gently placed the shorter end of the toy inside her, eliciting a soft gasp from her lips. Tightening the straps to keep the toy in its place, she went closer to Nora.

"Let me just slide you over to the proper place Blue." She instructed as she shifted her partner back to laying on her stomach, her rear sticking up as she laid down.

Piper walked back to be behind her, trailing a gloved hand from Nora's neck to the edge of her hips, following the spine and leaving goosebumps.

I'll remind you why you are mine.  
She carefully positioned the tip of the toy against Nora's slit. Piper smirked as she dragged the length of the toy up and down over her, causing Nora's arousal to drip once more.

"Ugh. Piper just get it in already!" Nora yelled, clenching her teeth.

"What was that?" She stopped, holding the end of the toy limply in her hand. 

"I want you."

"Want me to what exactly?"

Nora was becoming visibly frustrated, causing a mischievous smile to form on her lover's face.

"I need to hear the words Blue. Otherwise this might not happen."

"Fuck me Piper Wright!" She screamed as she did her best to hug the pillow. Embarrassment causing her to turn a shade of red.

Piper softly laughed, relieved the place was soundproof. The sentence alone nearly tilted her over. She didn't need to be told twice as she rammed the long toy into her, causing Nora to cry out. She started a few slow thrusts, carefully trying not to accidentally injure her. Nora met her slow thrusts with enthusiasm, her hip harshly grinding against her. She took her lover's excessive movements as a sign to speed up the pace. Using Nora's waist as leverage, Piper continued to pump into her, swirling her lover's insides. It was getting harder to focus as Nora's  
cries became more fervor. 

She leaned over to cup her lover's breasts, causing a rough moan from the woman below. The sensation of skin against skin left Nora reeling, each push and pull gradually causing her to lose it.

"Piper I-Ahh!" She moaned as the toy went deeper inside of her, stretching her in familiar places.

"Just go." Piper whispered as she harshly kissed the middle of her back.  
She drove the toy more roughly into her as she began to feel the beginning of Nora's finish.

Pulling the peaks of her breasts and dragging wet kisses around her back she felt Nora's body start to fall apart. Her voice becoming louder and louder. A collage of her name, cusses and wanton moans played on Piper's ears.  
 _Shit, no not now not-_  
"Ah!"

Piper lost control of her body as she felt herself shaken with her own climax. She vaguely remembers Nora falling flat onto the bed, taking her with her. Their bodies meshing together as she felt her contractions touch her end. She gave her back one more languid lick as she tried to steady herself amidst her orgasm.  
Panting, she took out the same pen from her glove and began to write on her back.

Blue+Piper

It was a cheesy tag she admitted but it gave her a weird confidence to see it. Especially written on the back of the woman she wanted to spend her life with. The realization made Piper stammer in her breathing.

"What did you write ?"

The innocent question caught her off guard as she was coming down.

"I um..."

"I swear if it's a penis.." Nora remarked among shallow breaths.

"It's nothing like that!" Piper laughed breathlessly as she swatted at the other woman's head. Her high almost completely gone away.

"I just wrote my name and yours...so I know you are mine." She blushed and began to feel ashamed, realizing how foolish she was.

"Hey. I will always be yours."  
Piper glanced up to look at her, dark brown eyes cherishing her.   
"I had a feeling this was because of earlier. Cait and I are just friends. Friends who like to mess with each other, but just friends. If you want me to stop, I definitely will and tell her to keep her hands and comments to herself."

"That won't be necessary Blue, I know I'm just being foolis-"  
"I would feel the same thing if it was you Piper." 

Piper sighed as she listened, rubbing circles gently over the visible marks she made earlier on Nora's shoulder blades.

"Remember there is only thing that can stir my heart wildly to the brink of madness. It's you Piper."

She smiled as she felt Piper shift.

"Blue-"

"I truly love you."

A blush crept on Piper's face as she heard those three words. No matter how many times she had heard them before, her heart still fluttered. She suddenly had a hard time forming words.  
"And..I love you too, Blue."  
Nora smiled. She wished they could stay together like that for a while, but her body reacted differently.  
"I think we should get up now as my arms are starting to sleep, love."

Piper immediately got up and removed the toy from Nora, followed by her end. Both ends shined from wetness against the light as she got up to place it on top of the shelf.

Nora blushed at the sight, her cheeks going back to a shade of red. Averting her eyes she began to focus on how to lift herself. Using her knees, she finally got up. Almost instantly did she regret it as a soreness blossomed all over her body. Falling with a flop she eyeid Piper as she placed her cap back on her head and reached for a Nuka Cola that was partly covered in droplets of moisture.   
She opened it and drank a few gulps, allowing some of it to drip down her chin. Teasingly, she slid her tongue around the sides of the bottle, licking up what was left of the droplets.

"Is that?" Nora asked, glaring at the bottle suspiciously.

"It is."

She buried her face into the pillow, stifling a harsh groan of embarrassment of realizing where that bottle had been. Piper grinned as she ran a hand through Nora's hair and down the side of her cheek.

 

Piper woke up in a daze, frantically trying to recall the previous nigh's events. According to the Wakemaster alarm clock it was well past noon. She attempted to get up under the tangle of her lover's embrace. Soft breathing could be heard signaling her that Nora was still asleep. Gently, she untangled herself and got up. A smile played on her lips to see last night's work reveal itself.

Love bits covered Nora from the neck down to her breasts. It would take a good week or two for those to disappear.  
It would also take a long time for her secret messages to disappear from her back and thighs. Messages that were only meant for her and Nora.

She changed into her clothes and placed the cap back into her head. Cautiously, she left the cellar as quietly as she could to not wake the sleeping woman. The last thing she wanted was to persuade her to keep the words written on her from being washed. 

It wasn't until later as she stood guarding the eastern side of the settlement did she hear Nora come stomping behind her. She wore an old afghan scarf that covered her neck-that covered Piper's work.

"Piper! Why!"

"Why what?"

"Did you have to write property of Piper Wright inside my thighs with arrows pointing to my-" Immediately Piper covered Nora's mouth before another settler over heard her.

"Doll please leave that for a time we are back inside or in the middle of a forest." Her face stern but then softened as she placed a finger to her own lips to reinforce the need for silence. She let her hand down and turned away from her, smiling deviously enough to incite a blush from Nora.   
"I'm gonna go and get something to eat. You can keep holding on to my post if you want." Piper said as she heard a sigh escape from Nora.  
She came back holding two squirrel kebabs to share with Nora when she saw the pack Brahmin. The provisioner was back in the settlement.   
_What is the Brahmin doing over here?_  
Piper gazed at the creature as she walked by, a familiar thick Irish accent immediately got her neck tense once more. The different route, the voice, the provisioner must have gotten a substitute today.   
Cait was here.   
Taking a deep breath she walked towards the two, overhearing their conversation.

"Looks like someone had a really good night." She could hear the red head comment.  
Nora's neck was no longer hidden by the scarf.   
_Had she completely forgotten to cover her neck or did she do this on purpose?_

With another breath of fresh air Piper confidently put on her best poker face and strided closer to where they both were.

"Hiya Cait! Hiya Blue!" She chimmed in playfully, smacking the rear of the woman who she made a mess of the previous night.

The gesture shocked Nora and caused a look of surprise to graze Cait's face.

" Well I see you are in good hands! I guess I shall leave you two alone to have fun then." She laughed as she continued her route to the center of town.

"Um..Piper you can get your hand off my ass now."

"Really doll? Because I think I like where it is right now."


End file.
